At Last
by KJulie
Summary: Emmett at last gets what he wants.


A/N This is set after Dogs Playing Poker. And everything Italic is in ASL. Also I'm bad with naming story's so I just named it "At Last" because Emmett wants to be with Daphne and at last he is with her.

* * *

><p>Emmett left because he knew it was wrong for Toby to be cheating at the poker game, when he looked at Daphne he was pleading with her to come with him. He knew she wasn't like that but he also knew that was her brother and that she desperately wanted to fit in with 'those people'.<p>

Daphne was upset with not only Toby but with herself. She couldn't believe she cheated for him she was never like that. She **always **played by the rules but she just wanted to belong with this family. When she saw Toby leave for the pawn shop she was extremely mad at herself and she felt stupid for not winning Toby the money but she knew that was all Toby's fault but she still felt reasonable.

She needed to get out of there even though she stayed in their guest house she just needed to leave. So she found herself at Emmett's door. As soon as Emmett opened the door he knew by the look on Daphne's face that the rest of the game didn't go well.

"_What happened?" _Emmett asked even though he knew the answer. He moved out of the way so she could come in. He turned around for a second to close the door as soon as he turned back around Daphne had an angry look and was signing so fast he almost couldn't read it.

"_He lost. __**He**__ lost. What did he want me to do? Cheat for him! I don't do that. I can't believe I cheated to get __**him**__ money!"_ She would have gone on but Emmett stepped in front of her. He started rubbing her arms.

"_Calm down. It's not your fault."_

"_But he trusted me. I told him deaf people where good at poker and I let him down."_

"_So that his problem. We're good but were not miracle workers. He dug himself in this hole he has to get himself out."_

Daphne knew he was right. She just smiled at him. Emmett smiled back and tried to change the subject.

"_You hungry? I can make you something."_

"_Yeah. A little." _They both went to the kitchen and Emmett put a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

"_Can you stay? We can watch a movie." _Emmett signed.

"_I left a note for my mom, I just wanted to get out of there fast. She knows where I am she'll have no problem with me staying if she does she can text me."_

Emmett got the popcorn and they headed to his room to watch a movie. He popped in the disc and sat down on his bed next to Daphne. They ate all the popcorn and laid back. Daphne put her head on Emmett's chest. Emmett affectionately played with her hair. She looked up at him and smiled then just turned back to the movie. Emmett had always liked Daphne and it wasn't recently that he started to want to be more then friends. He knew Daphne liked him so he never knew why they never took their relationship further. But obviously Daphne now felt the same because she was running her hand up and down his chest then she place one single kiss to his chest.

He gently push her off him. _"What are you doing aren't you dating Liam?"_

"_No. I broke up with him after you left." _When Emmett heard that he had the biggest smile. _"So can I continue?" _

Emmett thought for a minute. _"Are we dating?"_

"_Only if you want to." _Daphne signed with a nervous look on her face.

"_Yes, are you kidding me?" _He signed eagerly. _"And yes continue."_

Daphne smiled and continued kissing his chest working her way up to his smooth jar line. Emmett wrapped his arm around her waist, running his hand up and down her side lifting up her shirt in the process. Then Emmett pulled her on top of him. She started kissing his neck, after a while she stopped. They never kissed each other before and she wanted it to be passionate not just a lust thing. Emmett knew what she was doing and smiled. Then caressed the back of her head and slowly pulled her down for a sweet loving kiss. She pulled back and kissed him again and again before deepening it. It was open mouth kisses and soon their tongues where entangled. They only stopped when Emmett took her shirt off but when Daphne came in for more kisses he stopped her. She was straddling his waist which gave Emmett the prefect view of her shirtless body. She looked down, nervous of what he thought.

Emmett ran the back of his hand down her face_. "Don't be nervous. Your beautiful." _

She paused._ "Your turn." _Emmett looked at her confused. _"To take you shirt off." _Daphne then had a sly smile.

He laughed and did what he was told. Now it was her turn to stare. He didn't have a six pack or anything really but he had a **very **smooth, hard stomach. Which was more sexy to her then noticeable abs-just to know he was fit, not a gym-aholic. She ran her hands from his shoulders down to the waistband of his jeans. She quickly unbuttoned them but that's as far as she got before he flipped them over. He started kissing her again the moved to her neck. He reached behind her to unclasp her bra and made his down. He kneaded one breast while kissing the other. Daphne moaned knowing that everyone in his house was deaf. He closed his lips around her hard nipple while pinching the other. Once he was satisfied with his work he switched. Then he took his jeans off all the way, reviling his tented boxers. Daphne gasped, she didn't really have many boyfriends so she never went this far before. He then unbutton her pants and pulled them down. She was just in her panties now. Emmett smiled and pulled them down too. His smile turn in to a sexy smirk.

Before it got any further Daphne had to ask an important question. _"Do you have a condom?"_

"_Yeah." _He went to his night stand and pulled out a condom, he tossed it to her.

"_Why are you giving __**me**__ it? I don't wear it."_

Emmett giggled and got in bed next to Daphne again. _"Yeah but isn't the girl suppose to put it on the guy? I don't know I've never had sex before so I won't be good at it." _Emmet was scared of telling her he was a virgin but he also knew she was too because they where best friends if she had sex he would know.

_Daphne saw he was scared. "It's ok I've never had sex either so if your not good I won't know." _They both smiled.

Emmett took hid boxers off and Daphne looked down at him and gasped. He again smiled. He took the condom from her and put it on. He got back on top of her and started kissing her again before slowly pushing into her. Daphne sort of yelped, it hurt a little but it was more of surprise. He stopped to let her adjust. He looked at her to get the ok to start moving, she nodded. He moved slowly then moved a little faster he finally set a soft, gentle rhythm. They were both moaning. Emmett has touched himself before but this feeling was unlike no other-being inside her, a connection so intimate that no one else would be able to feel. Since it was his first time he was ready in minuets so he reach down to rub her clit. Almost instantly she tightened and came around him. He moaned and came with her. Emmett needed a minuet to get his breathing back to normal. His orgasm was so strong he didn't trust himself to move. Eventually he got up to discard the condom. He crawled back in bed with her and found her smiling and very satisfied.

"_I thought you said you never had sex before."_

"_I never have. Why?"_

"_Because you were amazing."_

Emmett smiled and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her forehead, she kissed his chest then looked up. He kissed her lips and then they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
